


Dinner Bell

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Soccer Mom [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Dinner Bell

##  _–Dean’s POV–_

I watched as your car pulled out of the parking lot, and away from Burger King, and me. “You coming?” Sam asked, making me look away from the ever shrinking sight of your car.

“Yeah.” I sighed, nodding before we made our way in to order. Shoving my hands in my pockets, I looked up at the board, although we both knew what I’d get. There was only one person in front of us, and they were done ordering quickly. “Uh, bacon cheeseburger meal. Large.” I told the cashier, nodding a thanks as I took the large cup I was handed. “Meet you at the table, Sammy.”

* * *

##  _–Reader’s POV–_

Seeing Dean wasn’t something that I ever thought would happen, let alone in the town I’d settled into years ago. My stomach was in knots, my mind was on overdrive, and I was trying to school my features. My boys didn’t need to know that I was a bit shocked, a bit scared if I really wanted to admit that, or about who I saw.

As I neared my house, I took a deep breath and pulled into the driveway before grabbing our food and drinks. I was so thankful for drink carriers right then.

The door shut behind me, alerting the two tiny men that I was home. I heard them before I saw them, making me chuckle. “Alright, can one of you take the drinks?” I motioned to the carrier in my hand.

My oldest, by a whole five minutes, took them before heading to the kitchen. I made my way there, setting down everything else. “Thanks, mom.” They said at roughly the same time, making me chuckle. 

* * *

##  _– Dean’s POV –_

“So, who was that?” Sam asked as we started eating.

I sighed. “She was a hunter.” I started, opening the container that held my bacon cheeseburger. “We had a casual fling- if we happened to be in the same area, we’d hook up. Nothing serious.” Sam nodded, sipping his soda. “Basically, she’s my only ‘what if’.” I said honestly.

Sam stared, actually surprised. “She’s the ‘one that got away’…” He thought out loud.

“Doesn’t matter.” I told my younger brother. “She’s got kids, she’s not a hunter anymore, I am. It was ages ago.” My tone made it clear that i was done with the topic, not wanting to think about the past more than i had to.

* * *

##  _– Reader’s POV –_

I cleaned up after dinner while the boys played out back. My mind wandered back to today. Dean and I were never anything serious, but that didn’t mean I didn’t have feelings for him. We were hunters, and it just wasn’t smart to get attached. It had been nearly 14 years since I’d seen him last. I left hunting soon after, never seeing him again. Never thought I would, either. Hell, I was surprised he was alive, and looking so good.

“Mom!” Lachlan’s voice jerked me from my thoughts. “Bart fell out of the tree!”

Rushing outside, he was already headed towards me. “Looks broken.” I sighed. Great. A trip to the ER. “Bartholomew, what have I told you about that tree?”

“If I’m gonna climb it, at least have something to fall on.” He told me. “I used to have that old air mattress, but it popped.”

“We’ll worry about that later. Let’s get you looked at.”

* * *

##  _– Dean’s POV –_

We had chatted about every topic, steering clear of you, but Sam brought it back. “We’re staying in town for an old fling? Who has kids?” His eyebrows went up, in shock.

“Yes, Sam. I’m meeting her here for lunch tomorrow to catch up.” It wasn’t a big deal. It was just lunch!

* * *


End file.
